Selfish
by O f f beat
Summary: “You yearn for him...that ex-human.” Kaname. Yuuki. And the all too infamous green monster called Jealousy. Kaname/Yuuki


**A/n:** I recently got into Vampire Knight, and after reading the latest chapters...well, I couldn't _possibly_ ignore all the implications! Here's to random fluff.

**Warnings:** Major spoilers for chapters 35 and onward. Read at your own discretion.

* * *

**Selfish

* * *

**

She sits by the window in a thin nightdress of lace, draped in the moonlight and stars and some other inner force that causes her to glow in his eyes. Her one palm touches the glass, and she looks far, far away, to a place he cannot reach.

"You yearn for him."

She blinks and then peers over her shoulder to where he is currently situated at his desk. "What?"

He straightens in his chair, makes an effort to focus on the papers in front of him but utterly fails.

"That ex-human. Kiryu-kun." The name sounds vile in his mouth.

She smiles, making no effort to hide the truth, and his black heart turns a bit darker, a slight shade greener. "I do," she says, turning back to the sky, hand now fiddling with the sleeve of her gown in a nervous habit he knows she has had ever since childhood.

"Do you..." He pauses, throat inexplicably dry and hands uncontrollably shaking in his lap. He clenches the armrests to still his nerves. "Do you wish to go to him?"

The silence that follows makes his gut clench so painfully, he thinks he cannot breathe. He looks at her longingly, but her back his to him, and he wonders if he has lost her...

"No."

A small, nearly inaudible sigh of relief escapes his mouth before he is aware of it himself.

She laughs. "You're jealous."

He makes a noise in the back of his throat, something between a cough and snort, and tries once more to complete the numerous forms he must sign, but the soft pitter-patter of her footsteps catches his hearing and he feels the thread of focus slip through his grasp yet again. He glares firmly at the documents anyway, perhaps in the hopes of willing himself to work or perhaps to dodge the accusation, but her gentle fingers touch his face and he knows, in that second, he has lost.

Her thumbs skim his cheeks and trace his jaw, leaving behind buzzing nerves and a desire to touch her back. His hands fly to her waist and clamp onto her hungrily, _possessively_.

She lifts his face so their gazes lock. There is an amused grin on her face. "You _are_ jealous."

His eyes narrow.

"Yuuki—" He tries to figure out the right words to say, but they die on his tongue, and he is forced to look away instead, like a child caught in an act of mischief.

"Onii-sama," she chides, but there is humor in her voice, "Zero's my friend, so of course he has a place in my heart. So do Yori-chan and the Chairman, for that matter. It's only natural, after all, to love more than one person." She preens his hair, and he is briefly lost in the sensation, eyes closed. "I'm sure you have other people too."

He thinks for only a moment. "No."

"No?"

"There is no one else but you." He opens his eyes and stares at her hard and long because he wants her to know, wants her to _see_ exactly how he feels.

"Onii-sama..." she murmurs, suddenly breathless.

He tugs on her until she is closer, until his face is buried in her warm stomach and he can hear the pleasant thrumming of her pulse in sync with his own. "Only you," he whispers.

She is quiet for the longest time, but he is content in the silence and the feel of her body so near.

"There's Ichijou-sempai and Aidou-sempai," she suddenly recalls. "Aren't they your friends?"

"They are...useful."

"And the Chairman."

"I suppose he has his purposes."

"And Zero."

His arms tighten around her, his growl muffled by her nightdress. "Do not even joke about that."

She giggles. "Are you really that unhappy about the other people in my life?"

He kisses the spot right above her heart, satisfied when he hears her squeak in response.

"I am," he says darkly. "They don't deserve your love."

He knows _he_ doesn't either—but he cannot let her go, not when he has had a taste of her already. She is like a drug he has succumbed to, an addiction which makes him weak and for which there is no cure.

"Onii-sama is a rather selfish man, eh?" she sighs, pouting, idly playing with the collar of his shirt—then abruptly squeals when he stands and subsequently lifts her into his arms and off her feet. She sputters, but he silences her with a kiss on her jaw. Her hold tightens around his neck, and her legs lock around his waist to keep from falling even though she is as light as a feather and he can hold her easily with one arm around her back.

"Onii-sama," she gasps, her breath hot against his skin and ensuing such dark and sinister feelings within him that he wipes his desk clean with one swoop of his hand—papers gliding forgotten in the air, ink pens rolling pointlessly on the ground—before gently laying her down on the long table.

He hovers above her with arms on either side, caging her deliciously between himself and the wooden surface. She stares up at him, flustered and chest rising steadily.

"And what shall you do to appease this selfish man's whiles?" he asks, lips gliding across her collarbone.

She shudders below him like an autumn leaf, but her eyes are wide and sparkling even in the dim light. "Whatever it takes to make him happy."

"Even if, in his selfishness, he will keep you for only himself?" His heart skips a beat.

She smiles. "Let me tell you a secret." She tugs on his neck until his head is low enough and nibbles playfully on the lobe of his ear. He must bite his lip to stifle his groan.

"Onii-sama," she purrs softly then, fingers dancing along his spine. "The girl he loves...she is selfish _too_."

* * *

**A/n:** I used to be a diehard Zero+Yuuki fan, but then the recent chapters happened...and I realized how undoubtedly _hot_ the Kaname+Yuuki relationship was. Thus, I converted.

Expect to see some more KY one-shots, especially one in the nearby future that involves ice cream, I suspect. :3


End file.
